The present disclosure relates generally to the field of detecting changes in physiological systems.
Many physiological changes are detected in a post-emergent process a considerable time after the change was originally manifested. Many physiological changes manifest themselves early through small event evidence, such as neuronal firing changes prior to epileptic seizures. However, detection of these small events is a difficult task, and the medical community lacks accurate and portable equipment to detect the early small events.